13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 3
|released=August 23, 2019Entertainment Weekly (ew.com) –– "13 Reasons Why season 3 gets August release date, reveals a major character death" (Retrieved August 1, 2019) |preceded_by= Season 2 |succeeded_by= Season 4 |last_episode = |slogan = EVERYONE HAS THEIR REASONS}} The third season of Netflix's 13 Reasons Why was renewed by Netflix on June 6, 2018.Deadline (deadline.com) –– "‘13 Reasons Why’ Renewed For Season 3 By Netflix" (Retrieved June 6, 2018) It premiered on August 23, 2019. This season takes place eight months after Season 2. This season focuses on Bryce Walker's murder in the aftermath of serving three months probation. Most of the main cast returned for this season and introduces the character of Ani Achola. She serves as the detective in Bryce Walker's murder and narrates each episode while speaking to Deputy Standall in an interrogation room. Synopsis Eight months after preventing Tyler from committing an unthinkable act at Spring Fling, Clay, Tony, Jessica, Alex, Justin, and Zach find ways to shoulder the burden of the cover-up together while helping Tyler move toward recovery. But when the aftermath of a tumultuous Homecoming game culminates in the disappearance of a football player, and Clay finds himself under police scrutiny, it’s up to a shrewd outsider to steer the group through an investigation that threatens to lay bare everyone’s deepest secrets. The stakes are raised in this riveting third season of ’13 Reasons Why,’ as the consequences of even the most well-intended actions can alter a life forever. Cast Main *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Grace Saif as Ani Achola *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Brenda Strong as Nora Walker *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz Recurring *Mark Pellegrino as Deputy Standall *Steven Weber as Gary Bolan *RJ Brown as Caleb *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Casey Ford *Tyler Barnhardt as Charlie St. George *Austin Aaron as Luke Holliday *Bryce Cass as Cyrus *Wilson Cruz as Dennis Vasquez *Michele Selene Ang as Courtney Crimsen *Anne Winters as Chlöe Rice *Deaken Bluman as Winston Williams Episodes Production Notes *Katherine Langford, who portrayed Hannah Baker, did not return for this season.SpoilerTV (spoilertv.com) –– "13 Reasons Why - Season 3 - Katherine Langford Not Returning" (Retrieved May 25, 2018) *Production began on August 12, 2018 and ended on February 15, 2019.SFGate (sfgate.com) –– "'13 Reasons Why' to begin filming Season 3 in North Bay this month" (Retrieved January 3, 2018) SpoilerTV (spoilertv.com) –– "Production Dates - Various Shows *Updated 5th July 2018*" (Retrieved July 5, 2018) *For Season 3 , just like the previous seasons, there's an aftershow.Instagram (instagram.com) –– Alexis Jones (missalexisjones) Alexis Jones about wrapping up the aftershow Soundtrack The following is a table containing information on all of the songs on the 13 Reasons Why Season 3 soundtrack and episode titles and scenes in which the songs are played in. The soundtrack was released on August 23, 2019.Apple Music (music.apple.com) –– "13 Reasons Why Season 3 soundtrack" Quotes Trivia * Prior to the production of the third season, cast members: Dylan Minnette, Justin Prentice, Devin Druid, Alisha Boe, Brandon Flynn, Christian Navarro, Miles Heizer and Ross Butler all demanded higher salaries before they began filmingDeadline (deadline.com) –– "13 Reasons Why’: Cast Of Hit Netflix Series Closes In On Major Raises As Season 3 Production Start Looms" (Retrieved August 8, 2018) . They were all given higher salaries just before they started filming.Deadline (deadline.com) –– "‘13 Reasons Why’: Cast Of Hit Netflix Series Lands Major Raises For Season 3" (Retrieved August 16, 2018) ** Minnette will be paid somewhere around $200,000 per episode. ** Prentice, Druid, Boe, Flynn, Navarro, Heizer and Butler will make $135,000 per episode, which will raise to $150,000 per episode if a fourth season happens. *On the release date announcement, Netflix provided viewers with a URL, whokilledbrycewalker.com, where you can talk to Deputy Bill Standall about the case, and reveal who you think killed Bryce. You can also unlock this season's Character Portrait of the character you suspect to be the killer. One quote made by Bill during the simulated talk reveals Ani's last name is Achola.Whokilledbrycewalker.com *Each episode title comes from one of Ani's lines as the narrator in the episode. Gallery Images |-|Promotional= Season 3 First Look 1.jpg Season 3 First Look 2.jpg Season 3 First Look 3.jpg Season 3 First Look 4.jpg Season 3 First Look 5.jpg Season 3 First Look 6.jpg Season 3 First Look 7.jpg Season 3 First Look 8.jpg Season 3 First Look 9.jpg Season 3 First Look 10.jpg Season 3 First Look 11.jpg Season 3 First Look 12.jpg Season 3 First Look 13.jpg Season 3 First Look 14.jpg |-|Character Portraits= Season_3_Character_Portrait_Clay_Jensen.jpg Season_3_Character_Portrait_Tony_Padilla.jpg Season_3_Character_Portrait_Jessica_Davis.jpg Season_3_Character_Portrait_Justin_Foley.jpg Season_3_Character_Portrait_Alex_Standall.jpg Season_3_Character_Portrait_Zach_Dempsey.jpg Season_3_Character_Portrait_Tyler_Down.jpg Season_3_Character_Portrait_Montgomery_de_la_Cruz.jpg Season_3_Character_Portrait_Chlöe_Rice.jpg Season 3 Character Portrait Ani Achola.jpg Videos |-|Announcements= 13 Reasons Why Season 3 Announcement Netflix |-|Trailers= 13 Reasons Why Season 3 Official Trailer Netflix 13 Reasons Why Season 3 Final Trailer Who Killed Bryce Walker? Netflix |-|Interviews= Cast of '13 Reasons Why' Opens up About Season 3 The Quint 13 Reasons Why Cast Dishes on Season 3 and Selena Gomez 13 Reasons Why Cast Judge Your Season 3 Fan Theories Rate and Debate The '13 Reasons Why' Cast React to Season 3’s Biggest Mystery MTV News Social Media Assets Whokilledbrycewalker.com Interactive Experience: police investigation about who killed Bryce Walker. Who_Killed_Bryce_Walker_Interactive_Website.jpg Who_Killed_Bryce_Walker_Interactive_Website_2.jpg References de:Staffel 3 Category:Seasons Category:Season 3